En Sommeil
by Lack of Time
Summary: YAOI/ONE-SHOT. Dans son infinie bonté, Sanji brise son propre coeur pour en réunir deux. Bonne Lecture.


- « Tu sais Zoro, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça. "L'après" comme aimait l'appeler Ace. Mon rêve, la vie de pirate. Je n'ai jamais réellement cherché le sens de tout ça. Je ne faisais que suivre mon instinct, comme d'habitude. Très jeune je me suis lancé l'objectif de devenir roi des pirates. Mais le jour ou ça sera fait. Quel sens trouverais-je à ma vie? Je veux dire.. Je ne me vois pas réellement me marier et avoir des enfants. Déjà parce qu'aucune femme n'a jamais attiré mon attention et ensuite parce que je n'arrive déjà pas à m'occuper de moi.. Sans vous tous je serais déjà mort de faim ou d'ennui, alors imagine pleins de mini-luffy qui courent partout. Parfois j'aimerais que le One Piece ne soit qu'une invention et que nous naviguerons ensemble jusqu'à la fin tous les deux. Comme si tu passais avant mon rêve Zoro. Si tu étais conscient tu me dirais sans doute "Alors, Capitaine, on s'la joue sentimental" avec ta grosse voix. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais l'entendre à nouveau.. »

Marquant une courte pause, il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Il faut que tu reviennes Zoro, tu nous manques à tous. Depuis combien de temps es-tu plongé dans l'inconscience? Surement depuis aussi longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de nuit complète. Tu sais.. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais tu manques à Sanji aussi, il ne quitte plus la cuisine. Trop occuper à essayer d'oublier, comme nous tous. Si tu savais comme j'espère te voir entrer dans la cuisine chaque matin, tes yeux endormis me regardant vaguement, murmurant ton habituel _salut_. Nous avons tous été spectateur de ta douleur Zoro, des putains d'impuissants. Tu as intérêt à te réveiller. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais devenir fou.. Reviens je t'en prie. Non je ne pleure pas. Tu te fais des idées. On dit souvent que les hommes n'ont pas le droit de pleurer, je suppose que les Capitaines encore moins. Je ne suis aucun des deux Zoro, je suis un gamin même pas foutu de protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers, Sabo, Ace et maintenant toi. Ça fait trop mal Zoro. Je t'aime tellement. Je sais, j'aurais du te le dire avant.. Tu me connais j'ai pas inventer la piraterie. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne t'embrasserais pas. Tu dois être éveillé pour cela. C'est ta punition pour avoir présumé de tes forces et c'est la mienne pour t'avoir laissé faire.. À demain Zoro. »

Luffy se laissa aller à une douce pression sur la main recouverte de bandages avant de quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, il bouscula Sanji, mais ne le remarqua même pas. Celui-ci, resté derrière la porte entra à son tour.

- « Hey l'algue! Je sais que t'es réveillé. Ça prend pas avec moi. »

Zoro, bien conscient qu'il était démasqué ouvrit un œil incertain.

- « Maintenant dis-moi a quoi tu joues?

- ...

- Tu l'aimes non?

- ...

- Alors bouge ton cul d'algue intellectuellement déficiente et va lui dire.

- Non.

- Ah mais, tu parles en fait?

- ...

- Pourquoi non?

- Toi. »

Un soupir.

- « Je m'en remettrais va, je suis plus à ça prêt.

- ...

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi non? Il t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi. Dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Enfin, Zoro daigna se relever. Assis sur le fin matelas il laissait sa main visiter ses cheveux alors qu'une veine pulsait sur son front, signe d'une réflexion intense. (et d'une douleur bien présente sa plaie étant encore fraîche.)

- « Tu l'aimes non? » Demanda soudainement Zoro.

- « Oui.

- ...

- ...

- J'y vais.

- Merci. » Murmura Sanji.

Le sabreur tiqua à ce dernier mot. Cela faisait un moment que Zoro avait remarqué le regard que laissait traîner Sanji sur leur Capitaine. Cela faisait également un moment qu'il avait remarqué que le Capitaine faisait de même avec lui. Alors, contre toute attente ils s'étaient mis à se jalouser gentiment. Jusqu'à cette bataille, celle ou Zoro fut blessé. Jusqu'à ce moment où, lorsque la lame transperça sa chair, Zoro entendit Luffy lui hurler son amour et Sanji sentit son coeur se briser. Alors, dans un réflexe d'auto-protection faisant effet d'une lâcheté certaine, Zoro avait feint. Feint l'inconscience, feint l'indifférence face au propos que Luffy lui tenait désormais tous les jours depuis sa blessure. Sans le savoir Luffy troublait Zoro un peu plus chaque jour avec les mêmes mots et les mêmes larmes. "Tombé amoureux en sommeil" voilà ce qu'il était. Maintenant ses sentiments vis a vis de Luffy, déjà présents bien avant la bataille n'avait fait que se décupler Luffy l'avait choisi et aussi désolé qu'il était pour Sanji, il répondrait à son amour. Ce que ressentait Sanji à présent était de la reconnaissance. Il le remerciait de le libérer de ce poids qui le prenait au tripes depuis bien trop longtemps. Il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier, c'était indéniable. Alors, dans un mouvement d'une lenteur infinie, Sanji se laissa tomber sur le matelas, encore chaud de la présence de l'épéiste. Il s'en remettrait, c'était certain. Malgré tout, il ne sut retenir une larme._ Une seule_.

Devant la porte de la cuisine, fermée, Zoro sentait son coeur battre comme jamais. Les cris de Luffy dont la discrétion était établie, s'entendaient depuis le couloir. Le plat de la main sur le bois abîmé de la porte, Zoro attendait, réfléchissait.

Sentant une vague de courage l'envahir, il poussa la porte, sans aucune idée du discours qu'il allait tenir, mais avec une certitude: il l'aimait désormais.

La porte vint toucher le pan de mur auquel elle était rattachée et le silence envahit la pièce. Zoro était là. Debout une main crispée de douleur sur son flanc, le corps presque entièrement recouvert de bandage. Mais il était là. Son regard fatigué trouva celui de Luffy sans difficulté. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vu son visage? Luffy n'eut aucune réaction à sa vue, seule ses lèvres trahissaient son étonnement. Alors, il le gratifia d'un _bonjour_ marmonné avant de se diriger vers lui directement. Ses quelques côtes cassées le faisaient souffrir atrocement, mais il ignora la douleur. Toujours silencieux, Luffy attendait. Alors, arrivé devant lui, Zoro se laissa aller à son désir pour une fois et posa avec une tendresse infinie ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy. Dans une caresse qui se vit douce et chaste, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille laissa lui aussi échapper une larme. _Juste une_.

- « Je suis réveillé Capitaine. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ceci, en espérant que ça vous ai plu. A bientôt.

**LOT.**


End file.
